


The Night Prevails

by orphan_account



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "...perhaps God was too drunk when He created Youngbae, cursing him with love…"





	The Night Prevails

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this prompt: "night falls for the fist time on the land of two suns." Hence, this drabble. This may or may not be developed into a one-shot.  
> Apology for mistakes and errors.

 

 _ **Happiness should be the only**_ feeling growing inside him when two people he loves and cares the most find the love of their lives, for their bliss should be his too. But no matter how often Youngbae’s been trying to tell himself that he’s happy for _them_ , he can’t help but feel the prick pierced through his chest in every lie that only breaks his tiny heart.

There’s a smile on Youngbae’s face as the slender man’s savoring the sight before him—after all, his body always reacts automatically when it comes to _them_ , and all he can do is only smiling to see the warmth beamed from their eyes. One millisecond later, though, everything turns into a mere façade to conceal another twinge scratching a spot hidden behind his beating chest once he remembers that the loving look is never meant for him.

Despite the bright light showering people in the hall with grace, Darkness has finally revealed its true self after all the time spent lurking around the corner of Youngbae’s world.

Night falls for the first time on the Land of Two Suns. Youngbae should’ve seen it coming ever since he let _them_ collide… and oh how _they_ did in a high speed, leaving him only flashes of vague memories until it was finally too late for him to realize the one and only mistake he’s ever made in his life.

Though secretly, as another piece of his heart hits the cold ground voicelessly, he still thinks that _perhaps_ it’s his second mistake; the first is for being in love. But maybe—just _maybe_ —it was never his mistake from the very beginning; perhaps God was too drunk when He created Youngbae, cursing him with _love_ … a love too much to share only with someone until he has to do it with somebody else too.

 

(“And now you may kiss.”)

 

Night falls for the first time on the Land of Two Suns ever since Jiyong and Seungri met. And Darkness fills Youngbae’s vision as _they_ kiss for the very first time as husbands.

 

**E N D**

 

* * *

 

  _I want a polyamorous main character here but it still doesn't work (plus it's a drabble what should i expect anyway) *-*_

 


End file.
